


Summer Nights

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dorks, M/M, and fenris too, anders can't stand the heat but fortunately pond is here to sate him, midnights baths, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders loved the fact that Fenris was a cuddly sleeper. But in the summer, when this hot and humid and terribly heavy weather fell on the region, it was becoming a bit uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A casual little fanfic about the glowing babies on a trip during summer. Anders is hot. Fenris too. Not in the same way. Anders need to satisfy his thirst for a cold bath. Then Fenris will need to satisfy another kind of thirst.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy, I just wanted to make a casual, quiet little thing about these dorks just being together and being a couple, without drama.

Anders loved the fact that Fenris was a cuddly sleeper. His elf would deny it til his last breath but, just after sex, he spooned him, falling asleep in this position. He didn’t mind, it was endearing and comforting and he didn’t dare to tease Fenris in fear he would stop doing it. He loved the feeling of his lover’s body pressed against his back, his arms draped across his chest, fingers caressing his skin in lazy patterns, hot breath tickling his nape. He adored waking up with this warm weight against him, to these lips pressing languid kisses on his neck, his hair, his shoulders. Plus it made winter nights incredibly more bearable, Fenris’s body was a furnace. 

But in the summer, when this hot and humid and terribly heavy weather fell on the region, it was becoming a bit uncomfortable. When they were home and could sleep without clothes or covers, the windows open and the fresh air of the ocean appeasing the heat smothering Kirkwall, it was fine. But when they were wandering in the countryside where the weather was even worse, if it was possible, it was horrible. The elf was still quite uneasy about letting his guard down outside of his house. He liked their friends, he trusted them to an extense. But giving them access to their intimacy, especially when he was in such a state of vulnerability, was too much for him. So if he was to sleep with Anders, he prefered it to be in a tent, with clothes on and a cover on top of that. Protected from prying eyes by layers of fabric. 

Anders sighed deeply, seeking sleep without success. He was really patient and absolutely understood his elf’s need to preserve intimacy. But he was also sure he was going to liquefy into a puddle of sweat if he didn’t find a way to cool down. Invoking an ice spell was out of question, Fenris was already asleep and it wouldn’t do any good to use magic without warning him. But Maker was he hot and not in a good way ! He felt the fabric of shirt soaking due to his intense perspiration and it was disgusting. He had kicked the covers but it wasn’t enough, Fenris was still clinging to his back and the atmosphere inside the tent was suffocating. He loved the fact that Fenris was a cuddly sleeper, really. But right now he just wanted to kick him off and roll outside into the fresh grass….Well he had no choice. He wouldn’t get any sleep like this and tomorrow he would be an exhausted burden for the team. He had to get away from Fenris’s affections for the night, without waking him up preferably. 

With infinite cautiousness, he grabbed the arm tightening around his chest and tried to push it away. Fenris groaned in his sleep and cuddled closer.

“Maker give me the strenght…” He whispered tiredly.

Contorting, sliding out of the possessive grip, it seemed to take hours before he was finally crawling out of the tent, leaving a frowning but still asleep Fenris behind him. When he opened the tent he took a deep gulp of fresh air and finally relaxed as the breeze hit his moist skin. A chuckle made him turn his head. Varric was sitting by the fire, a tiny one just enough to light up the surrounding but not enough to really produce any heat. 

“Heated night Blondie ?” He asked, polishing Bianca with a suggestive wink.

“Not the way you imply it unfortunately.” He rolled his eyes. 

Closing the tent behind him, he stood up and stretched. The places where his shirt and pants got wet felt incredibly gross. He felt sticky, moist and dirty. He shuddered. 

“It’s really too hot lately…” He groaned.

“Well if you two lovebirds didn’t prefer the intimacy of a tent to the comfort of a bedroll under the stars..”

“I wish Fenris wouldn’t mind sleeping together in front of everyone but apparently it’s too oppressing for ser grumpy so…” He gave his friend a shrug. “Isabela talked about a stream of water near there right ?”

“Yes a neat little river with a waterfall down the hill, just behind the trees.” Varric pointed a direction. “But don’t take too long or I’ll get worried and be obliged to go check on you.”

“Hmmm nice try but you could just admit you want a glimpe of this hot piece of ass instead of making up excuses.” He teased the dwarf who chuckled lowly.

“I’m sure it is hot and nice, seeing how Broody stare at it half the time, but I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.” Anders laughed mischevious, suddenly more joyful at the prospect of a cold midnight bath.

He practically skipped toward the river and had to restrain himself to take off his clothes only once he reached it, behind the safe shelter of the trees. He just hoped Fenris wouldn’t wake up before he returned and get grumpy at the loss of his personal living pillow. 

oOo

Fenris woke up with the unpleasant sensation of missing something. When he realize Anders wasn’t in his arms, he fumbled across the sheets, seeking his thin frame. He had a strange dream just now and felt the need to nuzzle these silky hair and drown himself in their perfume. A frown painted his face when he realized he was alone in their tent. Immediatly alert, he sat up and looked around. Yes, completely alone. He didn’t waste one more second and crawled out of the tent to inspect the camp. Maybe it was his turn to be on watch ? But he didn’t recall Hawke assigning him to duty earlier. Once out of the tent, he met Varric’s amused gaze.

“Look who’s all broody and grumpy.”

He scowled at the teasing, he wasn’t in the mood.

“Where’s my mage ?” 

He didn’t even notice his slip. Not before Isabela pushed herself on her elbow to coo at him.

“Awww isn’t he cute Varric ? The way he said ‘my mage’, hmmmm…It conjured the perfect amount of arousal and endearment at the same time.”

His glare did nothing to calm the way she squirmed under her cover.

“Where is Anders ?” He corrected, defying anyone to mock him one more time.

Varric, who was a bit less annoying than Isabela about it, but not really he knew this slip would end up in a book, finally gave him an answer.

“The heat was too much for Blondie so he decided to refresh himself at the river. I was about to go check on him but I think you prefer taking care of it, right ?”

He didn’t even bother giving him an answer. Instead he quickly darted toward the trees.

« Oooooh its getting interesting ! » Isabela purred behind him. « Hey ! No ! Hawke let me go I wanna see ! »

Huffing in annoyance, Fenris mentally thanked Garrett for restraining his noisy lover.

What was this about the heat being too much ? He knew the weather was a bit hot but nothing he couldn’t handle himself. Well maybe the fact that he grew up in Tevinter, under a blazing sun, made him a lot more tolerant to Kirkwall weather. It felt like a cool summer to him, barely hotter than a Tevinter spring. But he remembered how much water Anders had drunk today, how Hawke panted more than usual like an exhausted mabari. Even Isabela, who was from Rivain, wore even less clothes than usual, and it wasn’t for aesthetic effects. Biting his lips, he realized he might have neglected the impact of the ‘heat wave’, like people here exageratedly called it, on his mage. He hoped he wasn’t sick nor did he caught a sunstroke. 

Passing some trees and bushes, he heard the sound of water running. He was close. Light on his bare feet, he pushed a branch and finally arrived to the river’s edge. A little waterfall gently filled a large pool of limpid water, itself continuing its path into a gentle stream cutting though the forest. Some rocks surrounded the pond or emerged from it. It was quiet and nice. And Anders was in the middle of the scene, his back presented to Fenris eyes. For a moment he held his breath. His milky skin illuminated, his scars silver under the moonlight, offering a beautiful yet painful vision. He cherished Anders skin, he found it perfect, magnificent, a map of constellations made of marks and freckles. But he also couldn’t forget how he got these and what they reminded to his mage. A surge of protectiveness submerged him.

Unaware of his presence, Anders was slowly getting into the cold water, little moans of relief passing his lips. These made Fenris’s empathy morph into…interest. Taking some liquid in his palms, the mage slowly poured it onto his limbs, careful to get his body used to the temperature contrast. As he bended down to splash his shoulder and face, Fenris got a very pleasant view of his round, pert ass. It was a wonder how his mage could be so thin but still so plump and gifted in this particular area. Not that he complained…

A little idea passed through his mind to make his mage pay the worry he inflicted on him by vanishing in the middle of the night, without a word. Silently, he kneeled beside the pond. And, with a smirk, he dived his hands into the icy water before splashing a fair amount onto Anders’s back. This one instantly flailed, squealing in surprise. And completely fell into the water. He knew it wasn’t very mature but Fenris couldn’t restrain a snicker when he saw his mage’s choked expression. He looked like a wet cat. A wet, adorable cat who was pouting at him now.

« Haha ! Hilarious Fen ! Truly ! » He crossed his arms on his chest, doing his best to glare at Fenris. It didn’t affect his smug smirk in the least.

« You’re paying for the worry you inflicted on me. Why did you leave without warning me ?»

At this Anders’s frown vanished and he passed a hand through his wet hair, looking repentant.

« Sorry. It was just too damn hot in the tent, with the covers and the clothes…I needed to cool down but you seemed comfortable, I didn’t want to wake you up. »

“Was the heat this bad ?” Fenris frowned. “I didn’t notice.”

“Of course you didn’t, you’re the only person I know in Kirkwall still able to wear leather and metal under this sun. Well except the templars maybe..Maker they must be melting inside their shell, not that I pity them though.”

Fenris smirked a bit at the snicker who left his mage’s mouth. 

“You should have told me sooner..Or slept outside of the tent.”

A pout formed anew on Anders’s lips. 

“I like sleeping with you, it’s nice when you cuddle against me like a big lazy cat, it’s c..”

“I don’t.” Fenris rolled his eyes despise the fact that he perfectly knew he did. He just…didn’t like when he wasn’t in control of his body and this one betrayed his deepest impulse. 

“Right.” His mage gave him a blasé look. “Like I said, the way you don’t cuddle at all like a big cat in need of petting during your sleep is very cute. I like having you against me like this. So I tried to put up with it despise the heat but as you can see…Well maybe if we slept in our smalls and without covers it would make it easier ?”

His voice was hopeful as he glanced at Fenris. This one felt the tip of his ears flushing. He…He wasn’t sure he was comfortable sleeping in such a vulnerable outfit. Inside the house it was fine, it was peaceful and safe. But outside, especially during trip, he prefered to be ready in any circumstances. Plus the weather was still kind of mild for him and he didn’t mind a blanket. Well…Maybe for Anders he could do an effort. After all he also prefered to keep the mage against him that letting him sleep outside the tent. He prefered to keep an eye on him, to have him near just in case he needed him. He also discovered it was becoming really hard to sleep without his warm, pliant body in his arms. The last time the mage had went on a trip without him, he had spent the first night turning and tossing, seeking for a comfort he couldn’t reach right now. Yes..Maybe he could make some compromise in order to make Anders’s night more comfortable and avoiding having to sleep apart. Plus human heat was more effective than a blanket, he’ll just have to snuggle closer…

“I…can try. But we stay in the tent.”

“Of course !” Anders beamed, looking a bit surprised at how fast Fenris yielded. 

All giddy, the mage fell back into the water. Accustomed to the temperature by now, he sighed contentedly and began to swim. He was kicking his legs and giggling like a child and Fenris couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Endeared with his mage childish behavior. He seemed to love the water, to be completely at ease in it. The story of how the mage escaped the Circle once by swimming across a huge lake crossed his mind. Maybe the water reminded him the adrenaline of the escape, the taste of freedom.

“You don’t look like you plan to get out anytime soon.” He observed as the mage swam in circles all around the pond, a bright smile on his face. 

“Not a chance !” He sing-sung, pausing for a moment, his long limbs sprawling as he let himself float on the surface. His excitment was replaced by a look of pure serenity as he took a deep breath and stared at the sky. The stars reflected into the water around Anders. The display was gorgeous. With a resigned smile Fenris began to peel off his clothes. He had to admit the pond was tempting. And the person bathing in it even more. 

He hesitated before taking off his leggins, looking around to spot any eventual spy. He didn’t trust Isabela to give them privacy. Fortunately even her wouldn’t be able to hide from his sharp hearing and eyes. Once sure they were perfectly alone, he took off his last article of clothing, reveling his bare ass under his pants. He smirked, thinking about how Isabela tried so hard to guess the color of his underwears. When Anders had discovered the truth, the dark shadow of desire had filled his pupils. He had needed some weeks before stopping to look at Fenris’s ass with a small, mischevious smirk. 

Risking a toe in the water, he cringed a little. It was icy. Well, he had worse, as an ex-slave he had learnt to manage with what he had and endure without much complaints. It would take him some minutes to get adjusted but he could handle it. Holding his breath, he let his legs slide into the water. It was only reaching his waist in this part of the pond. Anders turned head at the grunt Fenris made as he tried to rub some water onto his chest and arms. He felt his own heart softening as Anders smiled up at him, delighted and lovely. Standing up, he approached. 

“Joining me handsome ?” 

He stopped right in front of Fenris, his hand cautiously grabbing his waist, long fingers caressing his sensitive skin. His skin was covered in shiny little drops and goosebumps, his wet hair brushed back, his nipples hardening with the cold…For a moment Fenris one thought of legends about mermaids bewitching men, seducing them with their charms, coercing them into passionated kisses. He could see Anders with golden scales, luring him into the water with his warm lips and gentle hands.

He didn’t have time to process before he was pulled forward, his whole body becoming numb as the icy water surrounded him. Panicking, he tried to keep his head above the water. When he got back on his feet he spit the water he accidentally swallowed. A violent shiver coursed through his whole body and he instinctively rubbed his arms to produce some warmth. Kaffas it was freezing !

Anders’s laugh made him scold. His lover was taking some distance, a smart move given how pissed off Fenris was at the moment. Mermaids weren’t only seducers, they were also drowners, he remembered it too late.

“You little…”

Anders squealed as he gave chase. He was a good swimmer and slided between his arms like a blighted eel. But in the end Fenris was faster, even more when motivated by revenge. Seconds later he had a hilarious mage in his arms, kicking and trying to get away without real violence. Time for vengeance had come and an evil smirk painted Fenris’s face as he dipped the two of them underwater. Just enough time to surprise Anders, not enough to make him crave for air. When lifted him above the surface his mage was spluttering indignantly, gripping his neck almost painfully.

“Still no regrets !” He coughed, defiant despise his grin.

Fenris quirked an eyebrow. And repeated the process. A lot, faster and faster, until he felt that Anders had an hard time catching his breath. Firmly holding his mage he paused long enough to let him calm down and think about apologizing. 

“I surrender ! I surrender !” He panted, not able to laugh anymore, not enough air left in his lungs to do so. “Let me down you ass !”

Fenris only reassured his grip on Anders, not planning to drown him anew but reluctant to let him escape this easily. 

“Hmmm why would I ? I’m good like this.”

“Of course you are, you’re groping my ass while torturing me !” Anders hit his chest almost playfully, his breathing still a little laborious but slowly evening. 

For sole answer he squeezed the pleasant roundness, making his lover squeal and squirm against him. His body against Fenris’s soothed the cold bite of the water. Or maybe it was the heat of arousal at seeing his mage gloriously naked in his arms. His lips had turned a bit purple and he felt the need to warm them up, to give them back a lovely shade of crimson. 

“I don’t know how to interpret the way you silently stare at me. Are you planning to drown me again or are you thinking about molesting me a bit more ?”

“Depends. Are you going to apologize ?” 

Anders frowned a little.

“I think we are even now that yoooouuooookay !“ He shrieked as Fenris pretended to lower him under the water. “Okay ! I apologize for getting you all wet and hurting your ego ! What a poor dashing apostate can do to appease your fury oh mighty and dignified warrior ?”

Anders fluttered his eyelashes, acting like an ingenue maiden from one of Varric’s books. This little act of fake innocence only filled his amusment. He let out a small chuckle which made his mage smile. 

“I don’t know. You’ll need to to be quite convincing for me to take pity on you.”

Anders’s smile turned into a smirk, the sly kind Fenris loved as much as he dreaded them. His right hand crawled up his nape, all the way to his ear that he brushed with his longs deft fingers. He felt his face flush. Blighted mage who knew all of his weak points.

“Oooooh..” He purred and in this moment Fenris swore he put at shame Isabela’s voice. “But I know lot of really convincing ways to appease you, love.”

He wasn’t talking about his fury anymore…Not at all. He gulped audibly as his hands clenched around the naked frame of his way too appealing mage. 

“Anders…Not that I’m not tempted by the idea but…What if someone see us ?”

His mage rolled his eyes before twisting in his grip, forcing Fenris to let him go. For a second this one was worried his lover was getting fed up with his reluctance and he felt himself regretting his words. Despise what he said, his cock was reacting to Anders’s suggestion, his guts telling him to forget anything that wasn’t his mage’s milky thighs around his waist and this sinful mouth on his. Fortunately Anders pressed back against him, not looking annoyed at all, on the contrary if his mischevious smirk was anything to go by. He gave him one searing kiss. Only one but it was enough to achieve Fenris and shut his brain for a moment. When he recovered the use of this one and worry crept back in his mind, Anders was already sinking into the water, kneeling until his head was just above the surface. Smiling up at him, one of his hand settled on his hip and started to massage it soothingly.

“What tell you they will be able to see anything ?”

He dipped underwater. One second later Fenris was muffling a groan, one hand pressed on his mouth, the other one reaching for Anders’s hair as this one guided him to full hardness. Maker he knew his mage skilled and bold but this was another kind of challenge. A challenge he was eagerly accepting, his free hand at the base of Fenri’s cock while his mouth tried its best to swallow his whole lenght. The fact that he was underwater made him more clumsy, more slow, but even with this inconvenience the mage was unfairly good at it. He took a deep breath to calm down, to avoid to come this easily, this fast. The heat of this mouth around him contrasted with the water caressing his body and the fresh air on his skin. It produced strangely arousing sensations. Suddenly Anders’s hand left his cock to capture his balls and it wasn’t long before he was in danger of spilling into his lover’s mouth. For his defence it had been some time since they did it, between Hawke’s numerous trip and work who exhausted Anders. His body was strongly reacting because it had craved it for so long, not because he lacked stamina and self-control. Not at all. The mage chose the perfect moment to come up for air, face red due to the lack of it.

“I am quite gifted at free-diving don’t you think ?” He panted with a victorious grin as he took in Fenris’s flustered state. The way he was biting his fist betrayed how close he had been. “Since you seem to appreciate and it keep anyone from seeing me expertly sucking your impressive cock I guess I’m going back th..” 

Before he could finish, Fenris was hauling him up and pushing him against the nearest rock. Perfectly inclined, its surface diagonally reaching for the sky, allowing Anders to rest on it while still facing his really aroused, really imperious lover. The mage yelped as his back hit the stone and Fenris slided between his spreaded legs. Pressing his cock against Anders’s one, not really soft either. 

“Wh…What about someone seeing us ?” The blonde asked, an eyebrow raised, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Fenris merely growled before attacking his throath with kisses and bites. The mage instantly melted in his ministrations, a low whine passing his lips. To the void with cautions, Fenris was too blinded with need and desire to think about it anymore. All he could see was that he had a mage to repay and bring to the edge with him. When his fingers closed around Anders’s shaft and this one arched impossibly, surprinsingly more sensitive and responsive than usual, he smirked. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one suffering from their lack of exercice. It seemed than on top of a good midnight bath he should grant his mage other pleasures, he had been oh so negligent lately…

oOo

When they came back to camp, Anders was beaming, tightly snuggled against Fenris’s side as they walked. He was sated and happy and incredibly refreshed. He felt like he could sleep like a log now, even if his cuddly elf decided to stick to him like a leech during the night.

“Soooooo ? Was this midnight bath relieving ?”

He rolled his eyes as they passed Isabela. Despise the fact that she was still trapped in Hawke’s hold and so had been unable to run after them to enjoy the display, she seemed extremely happy about all of this. Way too happy, she should have looked more disappointed. 

“Water carries your moans sooooo well Sparklefingers…” She waggled her eyebrows. 

Varric snorted.

“Blondie is clever enough to not have the idea to use this spell in water. At least I hope. Otherwise we would have two roasted dead idiots to fetch in the pond in the morning.”

Fenris froze a moment, a deep crimson shade covering his whole face. Then he groaned, muttering under his breath that he knew it was a bad idea, and stormed into their tent. Anders sighed, glaring at his friends. Even if they did heard them they could have kept their comments to themselves. Now he didn’t know if the amazing sex in a delightful pond had been worth it when he’ll have a grumpy and mortified elf to face. Well…No choice, his bedroll was in there and he had to admit that after his little bath he was shivering a bit, his hair still wet and body not completely dried. With an anticipating wince he entered the tent. Fenris was taking off his shirt, frowning but not glaring at him. It was better than he expected.

“You okay ?” 

He closed after him and sat on his bedroll. Fenris grunted. Great. Magnificent communications skills as always. Anders decided to take off his own clothes, only keeping his smalls, just in case of emergencies. He wasn’t especially prudish, what with growing up in circles where you had no privacy, but he wanted to stay decent. Fenris was embarassed and possessive enough as it was. 

This one was doing something quite weird by the way. Grabbing a knife, he turned toward the back of their tent. Then, with a quick, precise move, he cut the fabric three time. Enough to cut a little opening into the tent while keeping a bit of fabric hanging. Then he pierced two hole in the edge of the fabric hanging from the cut and two above the square opening. 

“May I ask what you’re doing ?” Anders approached, daring to put his chin on his lover’s shoulder.

To his suprise this one didn’t push him away but turned to give him a quick kiss instead. Maybe he had mistaken the target of Fenris’s annoyance, apparently this one wasn’t angry at him. Well…after all he was the one who hauled him up in plain view fo everyone who would pass by, despise his previous reluctance. Anders had tried to keep it discreet…The thought made him smirk. His lover had looked impressed and aroused beyond belief. It was a good memory to keep in mind, these big eyes full of feral lust staring at him while sharp teeth bit the skin of a fist. 

“A window to let the wind get in and keep the heat away. I tried to place it so Isabela won’t be able to properly take a peak. And I let a bit of fabric hanging so I can cover it back if it rain or if its getting too cold.”

“Hmmmm if this happen I’ll have a really clever elf to keep me warm at least.” He praised, pleased by Fenris’s idea, touched that he went to such lenght for his comfort. “Thank you love, it’s perfect.”

Fenris dragged him into his lap to get a a proper reward. Anders happily granted him a tender kiss. His elf layed him down, their mouth still pressed together, and slided under the cover. 

“Can I still cuddle with you or is it still too hot for you ?” He asked, real worry in his voice. 

Anders pushed him away to send him a smug smile.

“I thought you didn’t cuddle ?”

Fenris deadpanned.

“I don’t. I’m too viril for this.”

“Oh yeah, the pure essence of manliness.”

“No less. My tears are made of blood.”

Anders laughed, dragging him back against his chest. 

“Of course you can, love. I’m good like this.”

And he was. Only wearing smalls, freshly bathed, a cool breeze entering the tent, the cover kicked away. The sole source of warmth his perfect lover snuggled against his side, already ready dozzing off as his lips planted one last kiss against his neck. He smiled serenly as he joined him into a calm, dreamless sleep. They stayed intertwined until dawn pierced through their little window.


End file.
